


Always Together

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin! Changkyun, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nurse! Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Changkyun is a paid assassin who, one day, makes a mistake and the police promises to make him pay for it. Kihyun is just a lonely nurse who saves the assassin from the bad guys. How will their relationship turn out to be?





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend who always knows what’s up](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+who+always+knows+what%E2%80%99s+up).



As the loner that he was, Kihyun was still yearning to talk to someone about his daily problems. Kihyun is a nurse. His mother and father taught him not to depend on anyone, but as he grew up, he noticed that he didn’t quite understand what they meant. Pushing everyone away wasn’t a solution. Walking through the heavy rain to his apartment, his umbrella was ringing with the sound the droplets made when they hit the hard surface. He walked past cars and cars and-  
“Hey! Be careful! Especially with this rain...” Kihyun usually didn’t complain when people hit him out of lack of attention, but since he was in a bad mood, he had no intention to accept anyone’s mistake. He only managed to distinguish that the one who hit him was a young man with blood on-  
No. He must have imagined it. Nobody walks like that on the street.  
But what if he was hurt? Kihyun turns around but the stranger was already gone.

Before arriving to his apartment, Kihyun was already soaked. The umbrella was basically useless. He let it down to search for his keys, but a hand suddenly covered his mouth and he knew he was being attacked. Quickly, what did he learn in school about-

“If you start screaming I will slice your throat. We’ll get inside and you will give me food and some clothes to change. You will burn my clothes and then forget I ever existed. Okay?” With the pression of the knife on his veins, Kihyun only nodded and searched for the keys again. The stranger let him go a little. All of a sudden the rain intensified and thunders and lightnings filled the atmosphere. Kihyun jumped in fear. Couldn’t it wait until he got inside? His hands were shaking and he couldn’t open the door anymore. He took a deep breath and tried again. Finally he managed to get inside with the dangerous person. Oh gosh.

 

The last mission totally drained Changkyun. He wasn’t expecting it and he never imagined he could get stabbed in the freaking arm.  
Changkyun is a paid assassin who usually uses guns to kill people due to the lower risk of getting killed. He was partially working for the police and in order for them not to send him to jail, he had to take care of some of their problems as well. He always refused hand-to-hand combat missions, but this time he couldn’t do that anymore. In his last independent mission he killed a police officer as his boss ordered. So the police sent him in a more dangerous place. A gang of assassins. He had to kill the leader and get out, but since everything was highly guarded, he had to find his own way inside. Not being very flexible made Changkyun’s mission harder. He barely escaped two tall monkeys who were way too suspicious. He made his way towards the leader of the gang and planned a powerful and fast-  
“Get down here, assassin. Face me like a man.”  
Changkyun’s blood froze in his veins and tried to keep his stealthy mode, but the man started shooting in his direction. He appeared in front of the gang leader and watched him with intensity.  
“Why the hell did they send a kid? I thought they were getting better~”  
Changkyun didn’t waste time and directly stabbed the man. A roar was heard in the building and only a minute later Changkyun realised it was the yell of pain of that man. His hands were bloodied. He never imagined it could get that messy. The smell of blood made him want to throw up and when he looked down, all the blood left his face and he felt nauseous. He never experienced such a horrifying thing. His legs didn’t move at all and time seemed to stop. His breath became ragged and he wished it was all a dream. The sound of people running helped Changkyun come back to reality and he sprinted towards the door.

Unfortunately, a man caught him in the process and stabbed his arm with a knife. Changkyun escaped and ran like crazy.  
He was tired by the time he managed to get rid of his company and he tried to hide his awful wound from the few passerbys. Careful not to hit a lady, his shoulder hit someone who was carrying an umbrella. Not to mention that he was cold and drained, but the pain became even worse when he hit that man. Suddenly, an idea rose to his mind.  
He followed the young man all the way to his house and prepared to strike. Nothing could go wrong. Just like in the bad movies he has watched, Changkyun puts his hand over the man’s mouth and asks him to be quiet. Queue to a list of phrases that all inexperienced attackers use.

Kihyun was scared to say the least, but he obeyed. Though he sensed a weakness in the man’s arm, he complied, not thinking to risk it all. Unexpectedly, the man falls on his knees when they get inside and clutches his arm. He starts coughing so Kihyun brings some towels. The man coughs up blood and curls even more into a human ball. Should he help? Should he watch? Should he just prepare the food? His attacker seemed to be going through an excruciating pain, but he was a dangerous man after all. When the man lies down and just watches the ceiling with lost eyes, Kihyun knows he has to help. His nurse instincts resurface and he grabs the first aid kit. It’s high time he saves someone in pain.

Changkyun realises not only his arm hurts, but something else, too only after he enters the other’s house. The world is spinning and he can’t stand straight and just collapses on the ground. The pain in his arm grows, but his stomach is rumbling and he feels the urge to throw up. He doesn’t do it though and instead starts coughing. The process makes his insides burn and he notices the stranger gave him a towel so he just coughs a red liquid on-  
A red liquid? Is he.. done for? He doesn’t remember being shot or stabbed in the stomach, but pain shakes his whole body and he thinks he received a blow there, but he can’t bring the memory of it back. He sits on his back and just looks at the ceiling, agonizing. The man runs through the whole house and comes back with some medical things. He makes his face out through his lashes and only whispered almost inaudibly: “you’re so pretty...”  
And he faints.  
Changkyun faintly remembers he was picked up by two persons and a loud siren was ringing in the distance. He thought he died, but didn’t expect hell to be that loud. Instead of horned demons, a kind and smiling face greeted him. So was he in heaven? The face was cute and he tried to smile back, but a sharp pain went through his body like an electric shock.  
“Wh-where am I?” He struggled to talk. Maybe he wasn’t dead.  
“Local hospital”, the smiling face replied. “I couldn’t treat you at home since you had an internal bleeding. Now you’re okay, but you have to rest for some time. A few weeks maybe.”  
“Can we go home?”  
“Sure. I will just have to take care of your wounds daily and there won’t be any problem.” Wait a second. Did he call the stranger’s house his? And why didn’t the stranger protest? Oh shit, it was the same person he attacked. Why the hell was he nice to him?  
“I was about to slice your throat some time ago..”  
“I understood your situation. It’s okay. You can explain everything later. Rest. We should leave later.”

“Why did you take me home?” Changkyun was still confused why the stranger protected him.  
“It’s because you’re surely in trouble.”  
“How can you assume that?”  
“Nobody gets beaten that bad and escapes the thing with a weapon on him if he wasn’t bad news himself.”  
“That’s plainly stupid!”  
“Well you’re alive because of me so better show some gratitude. I cooked some ramyun. I know it’s not much, but you must be hungry.”  
“Thank you...” Changkyun whispered while playing with his sticks.  
“No problem. Eat, I’ll bring some water after that.”  
To say the least, Changkyun was grateful that he didn’t die. He wasn’t ready to make such a step. He didn’t have many relatives or anything, but he felt like he had so many other things to do in life rather than being 30 metres under the ground. He stole glances of the tiny man that let him rest in his own house after the incident. He must be special, he definitely has a big heart if he had the guts to do such thing. And he was pretty as well... why not handsome? He had a delicate beauty that couldn’t receive such a rough term. If he estimated correctly, they were the same height. His long and smooth fingers worked with precision, no matter what he did. His smile was genuine and kind. No.  
‘Changkyun stop it, he saved you, you’re not here to crush on him. You get better and then you leave.’  
Kihyun knew the other man was staring at him with a weird intensity and he wanted to ask what was going on, but he felt flattered in the same time. The man who stood in front of him was looking exceptionally good. With all the scars and black spots he had, he was still handsome. His nose had a sharp cut and his eyes were piercing. His lips had a nice curve that he’d rather-  
‘Kihyun, dear, he’s your guest. Stop doing that.’  
But his voice... and hair... and how his beautiful fingers wavered above his. Hold on, what?  
The warmness surprised them both. The warmness of Kihyun’s hand. He always started blushing when something frustrating or embarrassing happened and he had no idea what type of situation he was in. Changkyun’s hand held Kihyun’s in a firm grip. And they were both staring at their hands. They felt softness and a weird tumble in their tummies. Changkyun was astonished. Kihyun was speechless.  
After a few seconds they looked up in the same time and Changkyun’s eyes watered while saying the next words:  
“Thank you for saving me. I will be your protector from now on. I owe you.” Kihyun’s smile made Changkyun even more emotional.  
“I never asked for your name.”  
“I am Changkyun. And you?”  
“Kihyun.”  
“Nice to meet you”, angel.  
“Nice to meet you, too”, honey.

Changkyun’s presence soon became something Kihyun was used to feel. Changkyun here, Changkyun there, Changkyun ate with him the other day, Changkyun wanted to watch a movie with him, Changkyun decided to walk with Kihyun, Changkyun invited Kihyun to a restaurant and they stayed way too late so they couldn’t both return to their own houses because they usually walked each other back home, but it was way too late and Kihyun’s house was the closest so he just asked an innocent question. Changkyun’s reply was innocent as well, but on their way rain just started all of a sudden and it was again the day when they met. Both running to not get too wet, but since nobody had an umbrella it just happened. Kihyun just wanted to open the door to his house, but pulled Changkyun with him so he wouldn’t get cold. The younger was basically pinning the older to the door and only innocently Changkyun’s eyes fell on Kihyun’s lips. Was it the balm Kihyun used that day or the fact that they drank soju? Maybe the fact that they were both cold and wet and Changkyun thought of a solution to escape one problem. A kiss would definitely make them feel warmer. So, inevitably, Changkyun pressed his lips to Kihyun’s just innocently. And Kihyun replied to it and he finally managed to open the door. They stumbled backwards, not breaking the kiss and closed the door behind them.

Kihyun remembers how attentive Changkyun was with him all this time.  
“Kihyunnie, do you need anything?”  
“Kihyunnie, I brought you food~”  
“Kihyunnie, I brought some hot chocolate!”  
And he always said “thanks”. Just a simple thanks to which Changkyun always replied with his big smile. Whether Kihyun felt tired or not from his job, Changkyun definitely made him feel better. There were days when Changkyun wouldn’t come because of his job and Kihyun didn’t really mind it, but he felt alone and texted Kyunnie to get home faster because he prepared some delicious food. Kihyun would sometimes fall asleep while waiting for his friend and Changkyun found that extremely cute. He always kissed Kihyun’s hair, carried him to the couch and sat next to him in order to protect him from monsters who could hide under the bed and potential nosy persons. Kihyun would wake up in the middle of the night only to notice the small figure at the foot of the couch. Giving a quick pet and a kiss, he’d go back to sleep happier.  
The weekends were mostly free for both of them. They’d spend those days watching movies and eating lots of snacks. Changkyun never complained even if that meant he had to do extra exercises because Kihyun was right there, under his eyes and nothing could happen to him.  
His experience as a nurse told Kihyun that helping other persons made him happy. This time it felt like Changkyun was doing him a favor, but he never complained as the younger one was right there, under his eyes and nothing too bad could happen to him. Why too bad? It’s because Changkyun often came injured from work. Kihyun figured what work meant for Changkyun after they had some kind of a discussion and he knew he didn’t have to ask more things.

Kihyun and Changkyun sometimes went on trips to take their minds off work. And it always worked. One time they drank so much that Changkyun kissed Kihyun on his lips and he kissed back. It felt surreal, Changkyun had to slap himself to be sure he didn’t dream. It seemed that his friend forgot about it or he wasn’t conscious and he decided to let it go. The memory didn’t leave though. Whenever he was reminded he had the occasion to taste the plushy lips of his hyung, he got shy. He wanted so much more, but he knew pushing wouldn’t be a good thing.

Right now, they both felt unnecessarily hot so they decided they had to undress each other. Kihyun ended up on the bed with Changkyun all over him. The kiss lasted longer than both sides predicted and none of them was willing to stop. Changkyun had to break it though, for safety reasons.  
“Kihyun, do you want-“  
“Fuck.. yes. I remember the kiss we had some time ago. I never forgot. I want us to go further than that.”  
“Then why...”  
“I was scared you’d push me away if I told you it made me feel something.”  
“I felt the same.”  
“I guess we care for each other a lot. I remember you took my shirt off and I enjoyed it way too much and I was too drunk to stop you. But you took your hands off at the perfect time, otherwise our friendship would have ended then.”  
“But... Kihyunnie..”  
“Don’t take it the wrong way. I want us to go to the next level, if that’s okay. Changkyun I need you.”  
Small touches. Wide smiles. Caring attitude, soft kisses on the hair, handholding... it was predictable.  
“I need you, too, Kihyun.”  
“Then you can have me tonight. This night, tomorrow, the following day and the rest of the days. I am all yours for as long as I am alive.”  
“I love you, Yoo Kihyun.”  
“I love you, Lim Changkyun.”  
Changkyun was fully awake when he let his hands roam on Kihyun’s soft body. He was admiring the beauty that stood under him and kissed all the exposed skin he could see. Kihyun could only held Changkyun in his arms, feeling closer to heaven than he ever was. A hot steamy kiss wasn’t enough for them to make up for the lost time. Changkyun dragged his tongue on Kihyun’s neck, making the older one moan melodiously. The younger one was delighted and continued with his ministrations until the other couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Please.. I need you.”  
“Kihyun, I need you to tell me if anything feels uncomfortable or hurts. Tell me if you want me to stop, I will comply.”  
“It’s okay. Please, now...”  
Completely undressing, the two stared into each other’s eyes. The intensity they found was enough to make them make up their minds. Continuously kissing, they spent their most wonderful night together. Kihyun’s moans were the best clue that Changkyun was doing his job properly. Being used to getting pampered, Kihyun felt like honey and milk were poured for him. He ran up his hands along Changkyun’s sides, making him squirm in pleasure.  
After finishing their long love-making session, they cleaned up and cuddled each other to sleep, promising to stay together for a long time, maybe forever. In the morning Changkyun received a message in which he was informed that he had a new mission and he had to start the training. Kihyun didn’t complain that he was left alone. He trusted Kyunnie.

Changkyun became a different person. The extra training he had to do was tiring and they barely had time to make love. Kihyun found himself pleasuring Changkyun for a small amount of time before they both fell asleep. The younger was grumpy, he came home bruised and didn’t care to explain to his sweetheart anymore. They grew apart bit by bit until Changkyun refused to come back to Kihyun’s place anymore. Kihyun wasn’t mad, just his fear became true. He knew something bad would happen after they bonded. He didn’t regret anything, he loved his boyfriend way too much, but it hurt. One day, Changkyun started coming to Kihyun’s place again, but he wouldn’t speak too much, maybe not at all. He just sat in Kihyun’s lap, silently crying, while his hyung caressed his forehead and sang him to sleep. The whole situation stressed Kihyun, too and he eventually turned into a constantly tired person. From time to time, Changkyun indulged himself into kissing his angel. The softness that greeted him every single time was reassuring and it made him feel slightly better. How was he supposed to complete his mission? Not even breaking up was a solution, it would make him hurt even more. Changkyun was sure he couldn’t kill Yoo Kihyun. But none of them had much time left, the assassin was promised his lover would eventually be killed after a month if he didn’t complete his mission.  
Less than a month passed and police grew impatient. Changkyun braced himself for the worst.

Kihyun left work and a heavy rain started. He forgot his umbrella again and his lover was nowhere to be seen even though he promised he would pick him up. Kihyun didn’t mind that, he loved the younger enough to forgive him one more time. Kihyun never knew he had to forgive him for a worse thing than that. He only noticed something was wrong when the whole street emptied and a pair of combat boots hit the ground.  
“Changkyunnie?” It was hard for Kihyun to look around with that annoying rain and it took him a while to see his lover. He instantly ran in his direction, hugging him tight. “Baby, what took you so long? Are you okay?”  
Changkyun was crying and Kihyun could tell that because of the redness of the younger’s eyes.  
“Baby, are you okay? What happened?!”  
“Kihyunnie, I am sorry...” Kihyun wasn’t dumb. He realised it was about him and he had two options: they had to break up or he had to be killed. He opted for the second choice once he saw the gun in his lover’s hands. The time moved slower once Changkyun started rising the weapon. Kihyun didn’t flinch. He kind of predicted this.  
Unless something was worse. Changkyun’s hand was unsteady and he totally didn’t want to shoot him. But then he noticed a second gun, held by a masked person.  
“SHOOT HIM, CHANGKYUN. That... if you want to live.” Changkyun was slowly lowering the gun. “We will kill him if you don’t.”  
“I KILLED ONE OF YOUR MEN! WHY PUNISH HIM?”  
“It’s an eye for an eye. Moreover, you killed one of our best men. He definitely values nothing.”  
Kihyun couldn’t stand hearing his sweetheart crying, he patted his arm and looked in the direction of the threatening. The man was pointing his gun towards Changkyun, but through the thick rain, Kihyun noticed a small change in the direction of the gun. It was pointed towards him. He saw the finger slowly pushing the trigger and embraced death. He closed his eyes and waited. Changkyun moved with the speed of a wolf and received the blow. A powerful pain engulfed his whole body. The storm calmed bit by bit and Changkyun was able to see his boyfriend clearly. He himself had a growing red spot right where his heart was supposed to-  
“CHANGKYUNNIE, HONEY, NO!” Before falling on the ground, a weakened Kihyun caught his lover in his arms, stumbling to the ground with him.  
“Now it’s fair, I paid my debt.”  
He craddled his head in his arms and tried to calm him down. His desperation didn’t help him realise that Changkyun was out since he got shot and he continued to caress and kiss Changkyun’s face. Bystanders called an ambulance and tried to draw Kihyun apart. He started screaming in pain, not feeling anything but grief. He cried and tried to escape several times without any success. At some point he got tired and fainted. Ambulance picked him up to treat his panick attack and weakness. When he woke up and realised he was all alone for the rest of his life, he started screaming some more until he lost his voice. Forever.

From time to time, Kihyun could hear his lover’s voice, calling for him. He would wake up crying, in a cold sweat, sad that he could do nothing to bring him back. There was only one thing he could do before he got killed: revenge.  
Kihyun gave up his nurse job and started training in order to become an assassin.

Years later, in the police station, several gunshots fill the atmosphere. Everyone is curious and some panick, only to fall dead to the ground seconds after that. Suddenly a man bursts into the director ‘s office.  
‘This.. is for my honey.’ A short but courageous man shots dead the chief of the police station, getting revenge for a crime that happened many years ago. Kihyun also takes his knife out and stabs the chief. He wipes the mess on the dead man’s jacket and leaves the building tactfully.  
‘This is for Changkyun, bastards.’ Pressing the button, Kihyun makes everything explode behind him and for a few minutes he feels like he did what was right to do.  
Kihyun’s body is found days later into his apartment, shot directly into the heart. Seems like it was a suicide.  
Maybe he could finally be together with his sweetheart, just like he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, you can check out my other works and leave a comment! You can also leave suggestions! See you next time.


End file.
